


Wedding Day

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Kai loves Julian so much, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Kai and Julian finally tie the knot





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day? Who is she?   
> Hopefully this is good enough. I've never been to a wedding before so I fucking winged it.
> 
> Disclaimer: shits not real. Wish it was. Wish i could watch

Julian paced around the room, to say he was nervous would have been the understatement of the year. He could play in front of tens of thousands of fans and still keep his nerve. But this? This is what gets him? Julian's hands shook as he flattened down his suit jacket, in his opinion this was going to be the biggest day of his life. He heard his brother enter the room, before hearing a camera go off. "You need to calm down" Jannis sighed watching his brother fidget.  
Julian turned to glare at him "I can't help it!" He groaned out, frustration and anxiety written over his face. "What if he decides he doesn't want this?" He asked, he knew how stupid he sounded but he didn't care, he was frightened.  
Jannis rolled his eyes, "Kai loves you Jule. You know this. He's not going anywhere" he walked over to his brother and pulled him into a one armed hug.   
Julian nodded, "I'm just worried" he stated, he heard his brother laugh. "You're as bad as each other." He smiled. "Let's go." Julian nodded and followed Jannis out, and down to the end of the aisle. Standing there in his white suit and tie, waiting for his soon to be husband.

Kai fiddled with his tie some more as he stared at the clock, Jannis had come in to take pictures but he was too nervous to pay attention to the blonde. He was hoping Julian still wanted to marry him, because that's all he wanted. More than anything else. "Do you think he still wants this?" Kai asked Jannis who shook his head. "Dumb question Kai" he answered. "He wouldn't have proposed if he didn't want to marry you" he added. Kai took a deep breathe. Before blowing the air out. "You're right" he smiled, his eyes sparkling. Jannis clapped him on the shoulder "I'm gonna go see Jule" he spoke before leaving Kai alone.   
He stared into the mirror, he wore a black suit and tie, and a white shirt. He was almost half tempted to wear a penguin outfit just to make Julian smile even more.   
His mother entered and smiled at him, taking him into her arms. "Ready?" She asked him. He nodded his head, and went to his dad who was giving him away. 

Julian stared down the aisle as the music began playing, Kai would be in view any minute, and he was still nervous. Jannis stood beside him, having ditched his camera in place of becoming Julian's best man Jascha stood next to him.   
He smiled widely as Kai appeared, a bright bouquet of red, white and yellow lilies were in his hands and his dad held his arm. Kai smiled back at him, the brightest smile he had ever seen. He watched as they got closer, god he was so in love with the younger male. 

Kai finally reached Julian, his dad handed him off with a smile and a small tear. Kai himself was ready to cry. He handed his bouquet off to Sophia, who also had tears in her eyes. She couldn't have been happier for the two of them.   
He turned to face Julian before taking his hands, they both had equally bright smiles. "Hi" he mouthed at his soon to be husband. Julian chuckled lightly bringing his hand up to place a kiss on the back of it. 

The priest stepped up to stand before them, "we are gather here today to witness the marriage of Julian Brandt and Kai Havertz" he began

"I understand the grooms have written their own vows" the priest stated turning to face Julian.  
Julian nodded before his eyes turned to face Kai, who was smiling at him. "Kai, the day I met you, I knew I wanted you in my life, even if I didnt know how. I wanted you as a friend and later as a boyfriend. And now I get to have you as my husband. You mean more to me than anything in the world. Even penguins." There was a chuckle "and I promise to be by your side for as long as you want me, no matter where our career takes us, I will always come back to you" Julian smiled at his soon to be husband.   
The priest nodded at Kai, signaling that it was his turn. "Jule. I love you so much, I've loved you for years and I'm so happy we get to do this together. Being in your life has brought me such joy. Being able to play beside you and go home with you has made my heart sore. I promise to stay by you forever and always, and to support you in anything you choose to do"

The priest nodded again before he spoke to Julian. "Do you Julian Brandt, take Kai Havertz to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest spoke turning to look at Julian, "I do" Julian spoke with certainty his eyes shining with tears  
The priest then turned his attention to Kai "and do you Kai Havertz take Julian Brandt to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"   
Kai smiled brightly "I do" he sniffled, his eyes never leaving Julian's.  
The two exchanges rings, the feeling of the ring sliding down their fingers made both males incredibly happy. "I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom"   
Just as Julian was about to lean in to kiss Kai he felt the younger male pull him into him and kiss him deeply. The church erupted with cheers and laughter as the two males kissed happily.   
They were officially married, and they couldnt be happier.

 

Jannis and Jascha hugged their brother as everyone made to say goodbye. They were to return to their respective homes or hotel rooms. Leaving Kai and Julian to go back to their house one last time before leaving on their honeymoon. 

Julian's fingers intertwined with Kai's as he tugged the younger male into their house. Once inside he turned around sliding his hand up over Kai's cheek, stroking it softly. He couldn't believe this had finally happened, they were finally married. Julian leaned forward, slotting his lips over Kai's, kissing him softly. But Kai was always impatient and pushed into the kiss, making it more passionate. Julian smiled at his husband's actions, pulling him closer, his arm wrapping around his waist as he pushed his tongue into the waiting mouth. Kai moaned softly into Julian's mouth, grinding against his thigh. He wanted him right now, had wanted him all day.  
"Jule. Need you" he gasped out into their kiss, the latter pulled back before nodding and leading their way into their shared bedroom.   
Once inside he slid Kai's suit jacket off, laying it on the chair in their room. Not wanting to ruin it, before doing the same to his own. Kai watched as Julian slid his tie off and began to unbutton his shirt, throwing them onto the chair too. His dress slacks soon followed, now he was stood in front of Kai in his boxers, cock hard. Kai swallowed, his shaking hands rushing to remove his clothing. Tossing them to the chair. Once done he reached out to slide a hand over Julian's chest, feeling the muscles jumped at his touch. He smiled before pressing his lips to the blondes. Julian allowed himself to be swept away in the kiss, his hands coming to wrap around Kai's waist, softly stroking his hip as the two let their tongues slide together. A fire burning deep in their bellies. Kai stepped closer, rubbing himself softly against Julian's thigh. He pulled back, kissing his way along Julian's throat, sucking a mark into it, claiming the blonde as his in yet another way. Julian tugged Kai's head back, licking over his Adams apple, kissing his chin before kissing his way down the younger males chest. He lifted Kai up before carrying him to their bed, lying the slightly taller male down on it. He resumed kissing down Kai's chest, before stopping at the waistline of his boxers. He pressed kisses along then, paying special attention to the dip in Kai's abdomen. Running his tongue over them. Kai shivered, wanting Julian inside him. "Babe, please" he pleaded tugging his husband up to kiss his delectable lips. Julian responded in kind, sliding his tongue along Kai's, his hand coming down to tug at the last piece of clothing Kai was wearing. Kai let him go so Julian could strip them both. He pulled their underwear off before snatching the lube from their bedside drawer. Popping the cap and spreading the lube over his fingers, he smiled at Kai lovingly as he slipped a finger into his hole. Loving the reaction he got from his lover. He wiggled his finger around, slowly pushing it in and out. His other hand slowly stroking over Kai's erection. Said male was watching him intently, he loved to watch Julian prepare him and on the days when they switched loved to watch himself prepare Julian. He moaned as a second finger was added, pushing himself backwards. "Fuck Ju cmon" he groaned out, wanting the blonde inside of him now.  
Julian chuckled and shook his head "patience Liebe" he whispered pressing a kiss to Kai's knee. As another joined the other two. Pushing deep into Kai, brushing his prostate. Kai jerked up, his hand flying down to grip onto Julian's wrist. "Now" he growled.  
Julian shook his head, before slipping his fingers from Kai's hole, adding more lube to his own member he pushed into Kai slowly. But Kai never did slow, he wrapped his legs around Julian's back and pulled him in. Causing both to groan. Julian dropped his head to Kai's shoulder, his arms shaking as he let the feeling take over. "Fuck me Ju" Kai purred out, clenching around the blondes cock. Julian growled, pulling out before snapping his hips back, pushing himself deep inside Kai. The younger threw his head back in a moan, his arms coming up to wrap around Julian, "love you" he panted, "love your cock in me"   
Julian bit into Kai's shoulder as he fucked into him, his hair stuck to his head, he just have looked weird. But Kai? Kai was gorgeous like this, his hair stuck to his head, mouth agape as he got fucked. Julian loved to look at him, he thrust into his prostate more, a hand coming down to wrap around Kai's member, stroking it slowly, running his thumb along the slit.   
Kai couldnt take much more, not when he was feeling so good. "Julian, I'm... not gonna last" he panted out, Julian nodded his head, he wouldnt either. The adrenaline and emotions from the day had put him on edge.  
He kissed Kai deeply, swallowing his moans, he felt Kai's dick twitch before he felt him cumming, sobbing into the kiss. Julian kissed him more softly, as he pi ker up his thrusts, a few more and he too was cumming. Spilling himself deep inside of Kai. His arms gave out and he landed on his lover, who brushed a hand over his neck, kissing his cheek.   
Julian panted some more, his breathing eventually evening out as he slipped his softening cock out of Kai. He wiped them down with a pair of boxers before crawling into a comfortable position. Kai coming to snuggle next to him, his head on Julian's shoulder.  
"A perfect ending to a perfect day" he giggled out. Julian rolled his eyes kissing Kai's temple "I love you Mr Brandt" he whispered.  
Kai smiled brightly "and I love you Mr Havertz" he returned giggling some more.  
The two slowly, drifting off to sleep, wrapped in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Once again my tumblr is bravertzfc  
> Let's talk ships and bois


End file.
